


Dona of mine

by Yuri Sweet Candy (LeviDukeOfthenight)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Child Marriage, Cock Warming, Courtship, Crying, Falling In Love, Grooming, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Small Penis, Sobbing, Stuffed Toys, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/pseuds/Yuri%20Sweet%20Candy
Summary: A Mafia underground leader recives a small adorable boy with cute little face from a fellow human trafficing organization.See The life of a rich prince-like boy turn upside down as he is forced into a new life style.He expected pain and suffering but what he did not expect is to be treated better then he was treated by his pretanious family and abusive father.Neither did His master expect to fell in love with his precious servant
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. A gift for The Don

Mr.Tanus wiksonburg was a very happy man.He Had All The money he wanted a mension ,two sport cars and a huge isolated barn (And a cabin) for Certain more private needs .

But Nothing Could be compared To This .  
Since He was a well know mafia leader .being from all kinds tried to earn his favor : police(let hin bring his drugs to The city without blinking an eye). Banks (welcomed him with open arms,criminals(tried to work for him.....you know all in all life was good.

But this  
This was new but absulotly delightful.  
A human traffic orginazation was working with him for a while now and it seems they were so gratful they just hand to sent gift to show their appriviation.  
In a Black vulvety box Layed a small beautiful boy snoring softly - obviously drugged he notted-.  
He was wearing nothing but tiny shorts barely coveting his ass and a small adorable bra That made the little sissy boy look even more feminine.  
He was All round curves and soft skin (Mybe he came from a rich family? It was common to kidnap the childreen of your rivals as a form of rivange after all).  
But What He truely enjoyed was his size....just small enough to tuck under his arms .He was no older Then seven .Still rip and innocent just like he wanted his toys.  
Because the moment they lost their innocrnce and surendred to your wished was the most arousing feeling un The world.


	2. Eyes too deep and heart too bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Evan point of view.  
> Enjoy lovelies~

He opened his eyes to be met by a bright light falling upon him. He was not yet conscious of what was around him. He floated in a state between consciousness and illusions, still half asleep.

He let his eyes gaze around the room, looking for clues as to where he is exactly. However, he did not even find a single evidence to reduce the waves of terror and fear that began to fill his heart until his heartbeat increased. The bed on which he lay upon was soft and fluffy gently caressing his skin.

Suddenly he heard a key unlock the door. There stood a tall man with dark curly hair as black as the ink his father used; his hair seemed soft his delusional mind whispered to him in his frail state.

He wanted to speak to him to ask this gentleman, where is he, how did he get here? But his traitorous tongue refused to obey his command and to his regret his mouth had stayed paralyzed and he could no longer produce coherant words. In view of this, he resorted to pleading with submissive and tired eyes, searching for answers to the unanswered questions he had.

The man gave him the slight smile .he seemed please for some kind of reason.it made him feel calmer it softned the beats of his frantic heart.

"Evan....your name is Evan .isn't it ?" asked the gentleman as he set in a chair right to his bed,he didn't notice it before ...wierd he was more out of it then he thought yet he nodded softly not wanting yo keep the man waiting.  
Again the man seemed to lighten up to his response and coperation.  
"Well Evan....you are in my home.you are safe and a guest of mine.you will sleep and rest and when you wake up again ...we will have much to talk about" murmred the raven man and his long elegant fingers patted his hear lulling him gently into a deep comfortable slumber his last thought was ....The mister voise is really smooth...he wondered if he would hear it again when he evantually wakes up.


End file.
